ahsoka gets kidnapt
by zejaykay
Summary: ahsoka gets kidnapt


A/N I've had this idear in my head for about a month now and have finally got around to actually publishing it. Oh this is set during Thor: The Dark World but LOKI has escaped the Asgardian guards but before season 5 of the clone wars.

LOKI'S POV.

Ha ha ha getting past that witless fool of a brother called Thor was actually quite easy. Too easy in fact. Oh well time to seek revenge on the Jedi counsel for helping Thor lock me up in that cell but first a disguise is in order. Who shall it be? Tall or small? Large like a barge? Oh weight hang on a minute what about THOR? Yes Thor. That's a good idea. Loki you have done it again

Loki changes into Thor

A/N from now on if I refer to Thor Thor then it shall be with a capital T but for Loki disguised as thor shall be small letters.

"How goes the watch Heimendall?" I asked disguised as thor

"Slow but beautiful" he replied as if in a trance.

"Cool. I need passage to the Jedi temple. The all father has told me to check their forces" I explained to him.

"As you wish my lord" he replied to me opening up the passageway to the planet

"I don't know how long I shall be. When I'm there shut the gate until I call to be returned" I told him carefully

"As you wish my lord" he said again

TIME SKIP TO THE JEDI TEMPLE DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDWEEOOOWEEOOWEEOOO (A/N BECAUSE DOCTOR WHO THEME. NO SERIOUSLY THE PASSAGE TO ASGARD DOES LOOK LIKE THE TIME VORTEX WITH THE RED AND BLUE SWILLS AND RANDOM PATTERNS.)

"Ahh thor your expected. Master Anakin will be with you shortly" Anakins servant droid thing said

"Thank you" I told him

"Ahh thor you made it. Let me take you to Skyguy" an orange girl said

"Skyguy?" I asked confused

"Anakin. Oh between me you and him he's my boyfriend. Please don't tell anyone" she told me

"I won't. To be honest I don't remember what I had for breakfast so how will I be able to remember that?" I said to her with a smile

"Anakin my friend it's a pleasure to see you again I told him" as I walked through the door

"Likewise thor" he said

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks" I replied instantly remembering when that dull creature who bullied me by smashing me into the ground multiple amounts of times

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked

"The war sadly" I said

"Oh right then. Has the all father ordered you hear or are you here for no reason at all?"

"A bit of both actually" I said monotony

"How come?" he asked confused?

"The all father ordered me here to look at your armies. I'm also hear to see a good friend of mine as well."

"Who's that then" Anakin said

"You ya big dummy" I replied laughing

Grabbing Ahsoka and calling down the gate I started to travel back to Asgard

Whilst we were going to Asgard I hear a strange noise that sounded like this

NAAA DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNUNUNUNNUNUNUNNUNUNUNNUNUNUWEEOOOWEOOOOOOOWEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEOOOOOOOWEOOOOWEEEOOWHOO (A/N my version of the Doctor Who theme. Told ya it would fit in this story somehow)

"Oh you're in for it now I'm afraid thor" Ahsoka yelled in my face

"Oh darling I'm afraid not. After all who will the Asgardian believe me or a stranger to their land?"

"THEY WILL BELIEVE ME" Thor yelled in my face after picking me up and throwing me across the room. As Thor was running towards me a yellow space ship crashed through the room and Anakin leapt out with his Lightsaber ignited.

"ENOUGH" I yelled in their faces

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME I AM A GOD ANISOKA AND YOU THOR YOU DULL CREATURE AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY…

SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH

"Puny god" Anakin said, after using the force on me, with a smile

"Oowwww" was all I could mutter.

When I regained consciousness several hours later the first person I saw was Anakin

"If it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now" I said pleading with my eyes as well

"No Loki" Anakin said

"I don't care that you impersonated Thor but what I do care about is you kidnaping Ahsoka"

"You are to remain imprisoned for the rest of your days. The all father told me to tell you" Anakin said

1500 odd years later

"That was the story of how I became imprisoned hear" I said to the group of children outside my cell

"Loki" the guard outside my cell said

"What?" I snapped at him

"Don't talk to my children again or I will go in there and beat the hell outta you" he said

"Don't you dare threaten my brother like that" Thor told the guard

"Sorry my liege" he said bowing down

"I'm here to offer you one chance of redemption Loki" Thor told me

"Go on" I asked

"Give up this madness. I beg off you." He said

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"I will have to execute you if not"

"I accept option 1" I said to Thor

"Thank you for choosing the right choice brother. Guard let him out his cell." Thor said with a big smile on his face

"Thor to show that I'm sorry for what I have done would you like to go and get some pop tarts from the store?"

end


End file.
